Memory Incarnate
by gracie3
Summary: chapter 1/?... zordon's starting to have second thoughts about his leadership... it doesn't help that a mysterious girl seems to be haunting him like memory incarnate...


Legal Stuff: Don't own 'em, never have, never will...*sigh* 

A/N: My last PR fic was REALLY bad... I admit it. It really did suck... so I removed it and I am starting with a clean slate. Thanks to everyone who writes PR fics for the inspiration to write again! You guys rock!

Memory Incarnate

_Ten months earlier..._

The Command Center was quiet. Zordon was asleep, Alpha V in standby mode in the corner, the closest the little android could come to the human state of sleep. A few contemplative lights blinked on the zig-zag lightning bolt on his chestplate as routine maintenance and data transfers took place.

The silence was oppressive, the cloaked figure decided. So he decided to make some noise. Reaching out a perfect hand, shaded to alabaster brilliance of perfect skin, he made something happen.

The perfect fingers wandered over the console, red, green, yellow, and blue lights flashing underneath his touch. Running a finger lightly over the buttons, he pressed down delicately...

...And closed his eyes in delight at the blaring of the alarms. A low-pitched laugh echoed amidst the noise of the alarms, and he lifted off the hood that completely covered his face... it was not a he at all, but a she, a girl of stunning beauty.

In the lights that blinded her in the moments that they swung by, one could see her eyes were an exotic shade of blue, mirroring the sapphires that decorated the gold disc around her neck. Her hair, shaded to a perfect light brown, shone in the lights.

Zordon was awake in an instant, his eyes wide from surprise. Alpha swung into function, and the girl disappeared in a flash of sliver light. 

"_RELAX, ALPHA."_ Zordon's voice did nothing to stop the little robot from his distress.

"Ay yi yi yi!" he cried, spinning in helpless circles. "Zordon, what is it?"

"_MY SENSORS DO NOT PICK UP ANY DISTURBANCES." _His scans were completed in a matter of seconds, and Alpha knew his master was right.

"Maybe it was a false alarm." The little robot could find no other solution.

"_PERHAPS. BUT AS A PRECAUTION, WE HAD BETTER STAY ALERT. I DON'T KNOW HOW THEY COULD GET PAST THE SECURITY SYSTEMS."_

"The last person to do that was Ivan Ooze," Alpha said.

"_THAT IS MY CONCERN. STAY AWAKE, ALPHA. WE HAVE SOME WORK TO DO."_ Zordon sighed, wondering how much longer his body and mind could take the job of mentoring the most elite fighting force in history. Sometimes it grew to be to much for him.

The fact that he had doubts at all about his leadership was disturbing. But there was a more serious matter at hand. Who had gotten into the Command Center?

* * *

"That was far too easy." The girl threw off the cloak as she arrived in the huge antechamber of a palace. The room was immense, marble and velvet. A servant clad in blue and wine red scurried up to her, a tiara sparkling on a red velvet cushion. She waved the little creature away and he bowed deeply.

The entire room echoed with her call. "Titanius!"

A tall man emerged from a side door. The big bay windows poured in silver moonlight from the seven Jupiter moons adding luminance to the torches that lit the entire chamber. 

The muscular man smiled with pure joy at the sight of the beautiful girl standing in front of him. "My love." 

She smiled as their lips met. "I have the plan," she whispered. "The Command Center is far too easy to penetrate. Zordon knows I am here, I think."

"Then you have done well." Titanius said. "His Majesty will be pleased. The mage Zordon has been far too long on the Earth. It is time he retired his title as Master Wizard."

"I think he had better think fast too." The girl said. She turned to go from the room. 

"Ladria," Titanius said. 

She turned. "Yes?"

"Be careful."

She smiled and touched the pendant. "I always am."

* * *

_ Who is Ladria, and why is she after Zordon? And what significance does that pendant hold? _

_ (A/N: ok... should i continue??)_


End file.
